Leverage VS Person of Interest
by Testeal
Summary: The' Leverage team' gets a new job to take down a company owned by Harold Fine, But it turns out their job is false. While the POI team tries to save Dr. Corp and find his children
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I neither own Leverage nor Person of Interest

Leverage is owned by TNT and its creators

Person of Interest is owned by CBS and the creator Jonathan Nolan

Characters: Leverage: Parker, Alec Hardison, Elliot Spencer, Tara

Person of Interest: Mr. Reese, Harold Finch, Samin Shaw, Root, Det. Carter, Det. Fasco,

Zoe Morgan, Bear

Set after Leverage Season Final and during season three of Person of Interest

Summary: Leverage team get a new job to take down company owned by Harold Fine,

But it turns out their job is false. While the POI team tries to save Dr. Corp and find

his children .

–-

~Brew Pub, Portland, Oregon~

As usual Tara and Eliot are sitting in one of the corner booths waiting for their new client, Dr. Phil Corp, PhD. in Mathematics,57,years old and needs help.

An older man comes through the Pubs door. *that must be Dr Corp* thinks Eliot.

Dr. Corp looks around and as soon as he sees them, he walks towards them and asks:'Are you Leverage International'.Tara answers:'Yes, we are. My name is Tara this is my college Spencer. So why do you need our help, Dr. Corp?','Well a little over two weeks ago I found some weird data on my computer, later that day I got called to the office of my superior, who asked me what I did with these files and i answered i came across them as I did my weekly cleaning! Then he said I should forget them, which made me curious. So the next day I looked them up again, this time they were password protected.

So I hacked in and copied them on a flash drive. Next day my security level was down and when i questioned them they told me it was because of something that happened in this department. But I thought this could only because of that file, so I looked in one of it I found some strange coding, I don't know what for.

Than a week ago they say I should cancel or I would get fired. So I resigned. So can you help?'

Eliot asks:'Do you still have the data? I want someone to take a look at it'.Dr. Corp:'Yes, yes of course, here!.He gives him a flash drive. Eliot goes to the back, to give the flash drive Hardison to analyze it. While thinking:*why did he have it with him?*

Meanwhile in the Pub:

Tara:'How are you holding up?'

Corp:'OK, I think. My family helps.'

Tara:'You have kids?'

Corp:'Yes, a daughter from an ex-wife number one and 10-year old son from wife number three.'

Tara:'Oh...'

-Eliot comes back-

Eliot:'Thank you for coming, Dr. Corp. We will take it'

Corp:'Oh, thank you so much!'

~New York City, New York~

He was just putting pictures on the wall when Mr Reese with Mrs. Shaw walked in. Bear got out of his basket and ran to Mrs. Shaw where she pets him.

Mr. Reese asks his usual:'Got a new number, Finch?'.'Yes, indeed Mr. Reese. Audrey Corp,27, married to Steve McGill, her 10-year old half-brother Janson Corp and their father Phil Corp, he has a PhD in Mathematics'. Then Mrs. Shaw asks:' can we find them?'.Finch replies:'That's the problem, Mrs Shaw, the children whereabouts are currently unknown and the Father is in Portland, Oregon. And he worked for one of my companies by the name 'Auf'.Last he resigned, after somebody in his office was suspected of stealing firm secrets'.

Mr Reese:'So what is with the kids exactly?'

Finch:'Both are missing since June third, so 21 days. After his wife was three days missing, Mr McGill filled a missing persons report! Mr. Corp filled one the day after he went missing. The police don't think they are connected because of different Mos and have no suspects'

Mr. Reese:'I go check with Carter. Shaw would you find and survival the rest of Corp Family, so Phil and his wife?'. Shaw gets the surveillance gear and leaves. Then Mr. Reese asks Finch:'Can I help with the Firm and I would like Carter , Fasco and Shaw handle this while I keep an eye on you... .Can I suspect you want to visit the Firm?.'Finch replies:'I don't want to but I suspect you would do this anyway.,so OK, you will pose as my guard, while I check on my firm, bit first you go talk to Detective Carter.'.

~Leverage International HQ, Portland, Oregon~

Parker:'OK, Hardison, get started!'

Hardison:'Our new client, Dr, Phil Corp, PhD in Mathematics, 57 years of Age. He has two ex-wives, a daughter from his first marriage, she is 27 and herself married: Currently married to Sophia Corp, maiden name Tomalla, 47 years old, they have a ten year-old son Janson. Living in New York. Last employer was a big companies named 'Auf', the founder is one Harold Fine, I found no picture of him anywhere. Current CEO is one Mira Star, a hard a**'

Eliot:'What did you find out about these stolen files'

Hardison:'The Coding from the Flash Drive, I ma embarrassed to say, I do not fully understand, it is a programming for a supercomputer bit for what I honestly do not know. The Companies Firewalls are very good that's why I was only able to accesses very few data, without tripping an alarm. I never saw so elegant and effective firewalls'

Tara:'Just admit it you aren't as good as you think you are'

Parker:'Eye!'

Hardison:'No that's not it, this coding is elegant, I only saw this coding twice in my life. One with the coding from the best hacker who never got caught and by a project where I don't know what for.'

Eliot: ' So what is the plan for New York? '

Parker: 'I would say we work from the in and outside. Someone goes in as someone who no one notices and someone posses as a fixer to help with the data lose. Eliot you go in and Tara you will pose as the fixer from New York. '

Tara:' Here Name is Zoe Morgan, she is very good at her job, I met her once.'

Eliot:' So I go in as a mailman. Again. '


	2. Where Eliot meets his old mentor

Part 2: Eliot meets his old mentor Reese

He walked through the 1st floor, where the manager offices are, when an elderly guy with glasses and a canon walked in with a big, trained CIA-Operator, Eliot whispers in his earpiece" Guys, we have a problem. The CIA is here", Parker answered after a few seconds thinking" Stay there, Eliot. Hardison, find out who the really are!"

Reese POV

When Finch and I walked through the door, I first noticed the mailman, he was new and his name wasn't `Spencer Reid`, it was `Eliot Spencer`, ex military, now hitter and retrieval specialist, last employer Damien Moreau now working with Leverage International.'Finch, we got a problem Eliot Spencer is here right now. So are probably Hardison and Parker too said and Finch replied:'So you think my company is about to go down, because they think I did something wrong?','yes, apparently. I will get him escorted by security and talk to him just talk!' Finch after a few seconds thinking, replied:'OK. Now let us go to the meeting'.

In the meeting room `a woman` was sitting with active CEO Mira Star.'Ms. Star, what can I do for you?'.Mira Star, an elegant around 50,answered:'This is Ms Morgan, I hired her to help us with the security problem, she is well connected in this city!'

Reese looked at `Ms. Morgan`, while Finch greeted her:'Good afternoon, Zoe Morgan','Good afternoon to you too, Sir, but it is actually Soe, light Z'

*OK, who is she?,another member of the leverage team?*, Reese said:'Nice to see you again, Zoe, new hair collar?'

Tara POV

While the CIA guy looked intense at me, the guy with the glasses said:'Good afternoon, Zoe Morgan',I replied:'Good afternoon to you too, Sir, but it is actually Soe, light Z'.

Suddenly CIA said:'Nice to see you again,Zoe, new hair collar?'.*Shit! Does he know me or the real Zoe Morgan?*while I was thinking that he got outside to take a phone call.

Mr. Fine asked:'How can you help, Ms Morgan?', 'I will ask my contacts about chatter on you data and if they took your data for ransom, I will handle the negotiations, without the bureaucracy to know!'The CIA operator came back in.'Then we will leave you to it, Ms Morgan. Til next month,Ms Star' I answered:'A good day to you too, Sir' Ms Star said:'Yes, til next month, Harold!'and nodded to CIA,'Mr. Reese'.`Mr Reese` answered:'Good day to you Ms Morgan, Ms Star'

When they left the room I asked Ms Star:'Who was the big guy?', she think for a while than she said:'I think he is Mr Fine's bodyguard, but Mr Fine introduced him as an associate'

Reese POV

After my clock rang, I got outside to cal security,'Hello, how can I help?'. I answered:'Hello, this is Mr. Reese, I need you to escort the new mailman on the 1st floor to Room B346 and close the door, as usual , please, be couscous he is dangerous! I wanna talk to him'.Then I got back in.

'Yes, til next month, Harold!'and nodded towards me,'Mr. Reese'.`I replied:'Good day to you Ms Morgan, Ms Star'.

When we were outside the office I said:'Harold, please , wait at the usual spot, I go to interview Mr Spencer',he does it reluctant while saying:'Go do that Mr Reese'.

Eliot POV

Right after I saw CIA making a phone call, Security approached me and said:'Mr Spencer, please be so kind to remove your earpiece and come with us, quietly! '

Parker in his ears:'Do it,I do not think they will call the police' So I gave them my earpeace and followed them to a room tagged 'B346', there one of the security man said:'Please go into this room,we will look the door it behind you!'. I followed the orders and looked around this 3x3m room.

The walls are covered with steal, it looked like a prosin cell with the furniture.

So he sat down on the bed and waited.

Like 10 minutes later the door opened again, and Cia came jumped up ready to fight but the CIA said :'Only here to talk, Shawn'.First he regognized the voice but couldn´t say from where, the he asked himself 'how does he know my real name'.'I´m here to ask a few questions!I do not want to call the police but I will if you don´t answer my questions...Private!'

Then he regognized the was the voice of his Sarge in the military,John.

'Sarge,I heard you got killed in Japan?', 'Well,I got out after the Cia tried to kill me'.


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry this is a short one but I thought I should update!**

 **So fun..**

 **Chapter 2:**

"OK, ask you questions!"

"First, why do you want to take this company down?"

"This Company is shady, the person behind _Auf_ is elusive and it has strange coding in its files!"

"There is an easy explanation, but where are the children of Dr. Corp?"

"Wait, what? Dr Corp is our client we didn't know his children are missing!"

"So, who is we?"

"Shit, OK I owe you that much after Fort Hill and Afghanistan! My Team, Leverage, are Parker, Alec Hardison and a grifter!"

"So _Miss Morgan_ is one of yours?"

"Now, it's to me to ask a question: how do you know _Miss Morgan_ is not Miss Morgan?"

"OK, I give you that. I personally know the real Miss Morgan, she helps me on occasion like I helped her!"

"OK, who are you now and what do you do ? ´Cause I am pretty sure you don't work as bodyguard for Mister Fine!"

"I work for and with him … on another project!"

"How do you know about Corp?"

"Like I said _another project_ , more I am not allowed to say or you and your colleagues get in great danger even with your experience!"

"Are you working for _Control_ or _Northern Lights_?That would explain that you are still alive!"

"How do you know about _Control_? Do you know what is behind the project? "

"No, I do not work for the project but something similar on a smaller scale,now do you still have all your answers? "

"Remember, I used to work for the Government,too! I heard rumours and got Hardison to check them,so, ya, we know about _Northern Lights_ and what it does."

*But how do you work for it but not for _Control?*_ I thought while John got his mobile phone.

He was just to call a number,when Eliot remembered rumors about '"a man in a suit"that prevented bad things from happening'.

Eliot shouted "IT gets you numbers of coming murders!"out.

Reese replied:"yep".

"But no one can access it, the builder made sure of it and he is dead"."Mhhh"

Then Reese called the number he dialed.


	4. The Conversation over the phone

**Sorry for the delay people,**

 **Hope you like it**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:The Conversation over the phone**

Reese POV:

He knew it was risky to talk to Eliot,he always been the smartest under his command.

So after Reese said a little too much he figured almost everything out *almost*.

"Hello?"Finch asked.

I replied:"Harold,it is me. I´am still in the room with Eliot.I think he could and Hardison know about the project"

Finch rebuttled"How? It is your call but keep me out I mean my real involvement except that I am the 'Computer guy'"

So he said to Eliot:"Would you and your Team be willing to let of this investigation,which is part of this 'other project' and help us find Aubrey and Janson?

"If you assure me that nothing but this 'other project' is going on and you will not press charges, I would say I would have to ask the others"

"I swear it on Jessica's Grave, we know nothing about non-legal or grey-legal other than the 'other project' here, I will not press charges unless your team says no. Harold would you please swear it than I would give Eliot the phone to call his colleagues!"

Finch, after thinking swore:"Ok, I' swear it on greace!", than the line went dead.

I gave Eliot the phone but said:"And no tricks, make everything very clear and speaker on!"

Eliot only said:"Ok" then he called his phone.

A male voice said:"Eliot? Everything OK? Did you get out?"

Eliot answered, with a bit of hesitation:"No I am still imprisoned in the building and I could only get out by police or my captive,Who has an offer!".

A female voice,who Reese presumed is Parker, said :"What do they want? Money, our skills or that we stop?"

Eliot after a second thinking:"Neither, they want to find Corps children,someone has them, not them. Hardison to understand it thing I will say one thing and you will react in no other way than to say understood to that information, understood?"

The male voice, Hardison, replied"Understood!"

"'Man in the suit' and little 'project'..."

Hardison interrupted Eliot by saying:"Do you mean…."

Eliot disrupted Hardison immediately:"Hardison!"

"All right, all right, I won't say anything but 'Understood'.To your captives: you have my ok!"

"Parker?Tara?"

Parke answered first:"If Hardison is ok i´m too!"

Tara,anger in her voice,said:"Looks like I am overruled, but I only say yes if they let you go and no charges are filled while we work together"

Eliot said:"That is already agreed on!"

Tara,still sceptic said:"May I hear that from them?"

Reese answered with a calm voice:"Like he said it is agreed on. You can call me Reese."

After a short time of silence,

Hardison said:"Reese,how do you think we can work together?"

Reese:"Let us first meet. You choose the public place"

Parker rebuttled immediately:"Grand Central Station under the old cloak"

Reese then said the time:"In half an hour,if you are later than two minutes we are gone"

Then you heard on the other side of the line in unisono:"'Agreed."

Then the lime was dead,again.

* * *

 **I hope that I can update this time sooner,but at the moment I really don't know what to write.**


End file.
